HOMEWRECKER
by Alyssa Dammerlicht
Summary: Levi sólo quiere divertirse, ha roto millones de corazones sólo por diversión, él no pertenece a ningún lugar; pero Eren está dispuesto a cambiar eso y ganar en el juego que Levi ha creado, aunque eso signifique sacrificarlo todo. Lo bueno nunca es fácil y lo fácil nunca es bueno, el amor nunca ocurre como crees que debería ERERI/AU/LEMON/SONG-FIC. ([/DEDICADO A MAKA KAGAMINE./])


_**Advertencias:**_

*~ Este fic es yaoi (ChicoxChico) así que si no te gusta hay una puerta imaginaria muy grande por donde puedes salir (?).

~* Uso descarado del OoC.

*~ Este fic está ambientado en un universo alterno (AU) Así es, aquí no hay titanes :v

~* Lenguaje vulgar.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

Shingeki no Kyojin / **進撃の巨人** no me pertenece.

* * *

Este es un fanfic EreRi, o sea, Eren es el **seme** y Levi es **uke.**

* * *

 _Mi querida Aline preciosa, gracias por escucharme y ser tan linda conmigo, este fanfic está hecho con amor solo para ti, espero te guste._

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: How to be a Heartbreaker._

[POV Eren]

Bebí un trago largo del vaso de vidrio que tenía en mis manos, de inmediato mi cara se contrajo en una mueca de asco, no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber alcohol, pero necesitaba valor, el valor que solo el tequila podría darme.

Mis manos aún estaban heladas y temblando, sabía que era una mala idea estar ahí pero en realidad no lo medité. Tuve mucha suerte al lograr entrar a aquel pub con un carnet falso, esperaba tener la misma suerte para encontrar a mi objetivo.

Había tanta gente que me sentía mareado, además que el lugar apestaba a colonia y perfume, era realmente vomitiva la mezcla de aromas.

Intentaba pasar desapercibido en aquel lugar, pero siendo extremadamente alto y teniendo unos ojos enormemente verdes —que incluso podía jurar que a veces parecían brillar en la oscuridad— mis intentos eran en vano, pues sentía manos de todos los tamaños tocar partes de mi cuerpo y voces de diferentes tonos susurrándome cosas en su mayoría obscenas.

Odiaba ese tipo de lugares, pero sabía que solamente ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

Di otro trago a mi bebida y la garganta empezó a quemarme, era realmente desagradable, pero me relajaba.

Deseaba que Mikasa apareciera y me viera en ese estado, probablemente se escandalizaría y de alguna manera yo me hubiese sentido protegido y feliz. Porque adoraba cuando ella me cuidaba de esa forma, me gustaba cuando se preocupaba por mí, porque demostraba cuanto me amaba.

—Lástima que todo haya sido una vil mentira —susurré sin saber por qué, pues nadie me escucharía debido a la música y levanté mi puño apenas un poco, recordando los fatídicos sucesos de esa mañana.

Mikasa, mi ahora ex novia, estaba montando al estúpido caballo ¡Literalmente! Ella estaba teniendo sexo con Jean. El suave, dulce, tibio, pálido y delgado cuerpo de Mikasa temblaba entre espasmos mientras él la sostenía ayudándola a entrar y salir, lo cual sucedía con facilidad dado a lo mojada que estaba, la escuché decir su nombre una y otra vez.

Y sentí como nuestros tres años de relación de desvanecían en un segundo dejándome en la nada.

Nunca olvidaría su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuando se percató que yo estaba observándolo todo desde el marco de su habitación, su rostro palideció y sin más comenzó a llorar.

Me rogó que la perdonara, pero ni una vez me dijo que se había arrepentido de estar con ese imbécil, eso me devastó lo suficiente como para quitarme las energías de golpear a Jean hasta matarlo.

Me sentí exactamente igual que mi madre cuando mi papá le pidió el divorcio, justo un mes atrás.

Mi padre y mi madre ya no pasaban tiempo juntos, pero ella le tenía mucha devoción hasta tal punto que el saber que mi papá ya no la amaba porque había conocido a alguien más la sumió en una profunda depresión. Depresión que la obligó a irse de la ciudad para reencontrarse a sí misma y volver a ser feliz.

Pero yo no quería huir y gracias a ello comencé a vivir solo con mi papá, quien todo el tiempo se la pasaba trabajando fuera o estaba en la casa de _la otra._

Y aunque justo en ese momento estaba herido no me iba a dejar hundir como mi mamá lo hizo, necesitaba desahogarme, y sabía perfectamente con quien.

Un chico se sentó cerca de la barra, su piel era demasiado pálida, incluso más que la de Mikasa, sus ojos rasgados se entrecerraron un poco para acostumbrarse a las luces de colores que parpadeaban por el lugar, era demasiado delgado y por lo que tenía entendido siempre usaba un pañuelo en el cuello justo como en ese momento, estaba vestido muy formal y de inmediato me preocupé por mi propia apariencia, sus delgadas manos tocaron con suavidad su cabello negro.

Levi Ackerman era ese tipo de estatura baja y corte militar, siempre tenía esa expresión amarga, era una especie de belleza exótica de origen francés, trabajaba como modelo en varias revistas, más en aquellas donde lucir muy poca ropa era obligatorio. Él no se había molestado en pedir nada, sabía perfectamente que alguien le invitaría una copa, él conocía a la perfección el juego y yo ansiaba ponerlo a prueba.

Pero sabía exactamente que si quería jugar con él debía darle ventaja.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué hacia el tipo de la barra, pedí la misma bebida que había bebido hace unos instantes, en cuando estuvo frente a mí la bebí como si de agua se tratase. El hombre me miró con mucha sorpresa mientras yo reprimía las ganas de vomitar, necesitaba más valor para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Comenzaba a hacer calor, tenía las mejillas calientes y un cosquilleo en mi garganta, el tequila me había hecho efecto inmediatamente, tal y como yo lo había esperado.

Levi aún estaba solo, pero ahora tenía una copa con líquido rojo, él sonrió hacia la mesa donde un montón de hombres le miraban con descaro. Comprendí que ellos le habían invitado ese alcohol.

Me recordé a mí mismo que él era alguien especialmente difícil. Tenía un gusto peculiar por los diamantes y las mentes débiles, debía llamar su atención, y aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, algo me decía que todo saldría a la perfección.

Me acerqué a la mesa que estaba más cercana a la suya, él ni siquiera se percató de mi existencia, sonreí sintiéndome extrañamente optimista.

Tenía que hablarle, debía hacerlo, estaba a punto de acercarme para sentarme junto a él, de verdad ansiaba jugar un poco…

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando a lo lejos vislumbré la cara de la traición junto con su corcel, así es, Jean y Mikasa entraron a aquel pub tomados de la mano.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que Mikasa y Jean eran mayores que yo?

Bueno, pues, ahora lo saben.

Me sentí patético, quise huir de ahí, rendirme era la mejor opción ahora que mi infiel ex novia estaba acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, aun no se percataba de mi presencia y no quería que lo hiciera, no cuando yo sabía que…

—¡Toda nuestra historia de amor fue una mentira!

Todos voltearon a verme de inmediato.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

¡Joder, lo había dicho en voz muy alta!

Y justo cuando una canción había terminado dejando unos segundos de silencio.

Silencio que yo rompí con mi grito lleno de dolor.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos tanto que temí que se saldrían de sus cuencas y Jean solo se burlaba mudamente de mí.

Bueno, —por muy extraño que suene— estaba demasiado ebrio y deprimido como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—¡Yo te lo di todo! —grité señalándola con el dedo, acusándola de su error—. ¡Todo lo que querías yo te lo di! ¡Te amé hasta la locura! ¡Incluso te compré un maldito _Cadillac_! —no mentía al decir que le compré un auto, solo omití la parte en la que ella completamente apenada me lo devolvió diciendo que no necesitaba algo como eso—. ¡¿Y por qué engañarme con él?! ¡Ni siquiera es atractivo!

Los ojos de Mikasa se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentí terriblemente mal por gritarle de esa manera, todos en el pub la miraban atentos a su reacción, incluso juraba que la música había bajado de volumen solo para escuchar el drama de la noche.

Mi corazón latió demasiado fuerte, comencé a llorar con descontrol deseando que todo aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla.

Quería salir corriendo pero no podía moverme.

—Eren, Eren, por favor, yo… —intentó decir mientras se acercaba a mí.

Pero fue interrumpida.

Nadie en aquél lugar, ni siquiera yo, se esperaba que Levi Ackerman se hubiese levantado de su asiento, mucho menos que mirara a Mikasa como si fuese a matarla.

—No hay nada que puedas decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, así que solo vete de aquí —dijo sujetándome la muñeca con fuerza, me sorprendió lo masculina que se oía su voz y lo suave que era su mano.

Mikasa dio varios pasos hacia atrás tapando su boca hasta chocar con la espalda de Jean, él la tomó de los hombros, en ese momento mis energías se volvieron a ir, no tenía ganas ni de respirar, me sentía realmente pesado.

—Eren —dijo Levi de manera autoritaria—. Te llamas Eren ¿No? —yo asentí, incapaz de hablar—. Vámonos de aquí.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando me di cuenta de que había llamado su atención.

Había cumplido mi objetivo sin haberlo intentado realmente.

Fue ahí cuando comprendí que todo lo que le grité a mi ex fueron puntos a mi favor.

Levi comenzó a tirar de mí hasta la ruta de evacuación, guiándome a través de la muchedumbre, yo mantuve la vista fija en el descompuesto rostro de Mikasa, sentía como la cabeza me punzaba hasta el punto que creí que me estallaría, ya no estaba llorando, ahora me sentía ansioso. Realmente había perdido las ganas de jugar con el chico que tiraba de mí, pero tampoco podía frenarlo y alejarlo, en ese momento el me daba el sostén que necesitaba para no derrumbarme y se lo agradecí aun sabiendo que esa no era su intención.

Una vez fuera soltó mi mano.

—Te ves terrible —susurró mirándome atentamente, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo —dijo en un tono de voz suave, casi como si sintiera lastima por mí.

Empezamos a caminar hacia un callejón apenas iluminado, me sentía nervioso, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, sin embargo no me sentía del todo listo.

Tal vez solo debía irme a casa, no valía la pena hacerlo ya, no quería ser como mi padre ni Mikasa.

Pero tampoco quería ser como mi madre, completamente sumida en su dolor, incapaz de hacer algo.

Mi madre, Carla, había pasado casi toda su vida con mi papá y él la había dejado por alguien que había conocido en unos meses.

Eso me devolvió el valor que necesitaba, no podía dejar que mi madre sufriera, no debía permitir tampoco mi propio sufrimiento.

Para ganar el juego primero debía aprender todo sobre lo que el mismo conllevaba.

Y Levi Ackerman parecía tener la experiencia suficiente como para enseñarme.

—¿Dónde está tu auto? —pregunté mirándole atentamente.

—Aparcado al fondo de este callejón —dijo inexpresivo, simplemente estaba con todas las defensas bajas.

—No creo que aguante llegar hasta allá.

Me miró como si hubiese dicho lo más estúpido del mundo, no había entendido mis intenciones.

No lo medité, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en cuál sería su reacción, poco me importó cuando aprovechando que había volteado a mirarme lo tomé con fuerza del rostro y le besé.

Por un momento creí que me patearía en la entrepierna y huiría, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso me correspondió.

Su lengua empezó a tantear con poca delicadeza mis labios, pidiéndome entrar, no se lo negué, abrí mi boca haciendo que nuestras lenguas se rozaran.

Era demasiado húmedo, yo estaba babeando demasiado, no sabía si era a causa del alcohol, sin embargo él no se quejó.

Levi era tan pequeño que mi espalda comenzó a dolerme al mantenerme agachado para alcanzarlo, éste enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello tirando de él de vez en cuando.

El calor que recorría por todo el cuerpo comenzaba a ser cada vez más intenso en mi entrepierna, el frío de la noche ya no podía sentirlo.

Lo acorralé contra la pared, el gruñó con fuerza y enterró sus uñas en mi cuello cuando mi rodilla se colocó entre su cuerpo frotándolo con poca delicadeza, estaba duro, pero aun no era suficiente.

Mis labios se movían frenéticos, jugueteaban con su lengua rozándola con insistencia, me separé de él cuando no pude respirar, mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, me relamí los labios mirando su fino rostro, comenzaba a sentir presión dentro de mis pantalones, y es que Levi se veía tan malditamente sexy que mi cuerpo respondía ante eso.

No pude prolongarlo más, metí mi mano dentro de su camisa, mi mano helada tocó la piel extremadamente caliente de Levi, comencé a acariciarlo, él echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se cerraban, rocé su pezón sintiendo como este se endurecía contra mis fríos dedos.

Mi lengua lamía la salada piel de su cuello bajando hacia ese botón rozado, se estremeció bajo mi cuerpo mientras soltaba un bufido cuando mis dientes tomaron ese trozo de carne, lo mordí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ese bufido se convirtiera en un gritito.

Pellizqué el otro pezón buscando otra reacción en él, su rostro apenas iluminado se mostraba tenso, completamente excitado.

Nunca había imaginado que estaría en una situación así, con un tipo que no conocía del todo, en un callejón oscuro con olor a tierra mojada y gasolina y con un deseo bestial hacia esa persona que parecía disfrutar mis atenciones.

Levi metió sus manos dentro de mi camiseta, sus manos eran realmente suaves y delgadas, parecían ser realmente frágiles como todo su delgado cuerpo.

Nuestros suspiros eran ansiosos, necesitábamos más.

Con un rápido movimiento mis manos viajaron desde su espalda hasta dar con sus pantalones negros, introduje mis manos al mismo tiempo que mis dientes capturaron su labio inferior.

Él reprimió un grito y yo gruñí ante eso, mis músculos se restregaban en su entrepierna haciendo que éste arañara mi cuello.

—¡Oh, mierda! —gritó al fin cuando mi mano pasó de su trasero a su erección. Estaba tan caliente y húmedo, me pareció realmente sorprendente de lo excitado que Levi se encontraba.

Me reí y mi mano comenzó a moverse sobre él, tan solo para impregnarla de su esencia, que escurría lentamente.

—Estás muy excitado —dije con la voz tan ronca que parecía algo irreal, no podía creer que en verdad estaba haciendo eso—. ¿Es por mí?

—No seas… Ah… Engreído —dijo con la voz entrecortada, me pareció adorable la manera en la que rehuyó mi mirada.

—Eres demasiado adorable —solté sin querer, no podía negar que su rostro era precioso de esa manera—. Quiero follarte —susurré cerca de su oído sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba.

Desabroché mis jeans completamente ansioso, liberando mi polla frente a su mirada que de inmediato se posó en ella, lo noté lamer sus labios y eso me elevó la autoestima.

—E-espera —dijo él con las mejillas teñidas de rojo carmesí—. V-vamos a mi auto, no quiero hacerlo en la calle.

—Lo siento, Levi, pero en este estado no puedo caminar.

Una vez dicho aquello, bajé lo más que pude sus pantalones, por supuesto él me ayudó, quitándoselos completamente para después soltar un bufido lleno de angustia.

—El piso… Está asqueroso —dijo de la nada, mirando su pantalón casi con asco.

Yo sonreí ante la escena, no me esperaba que alguien que podría comprarse una tienda entera se preocupara solo por esos que yacían en el piso.

Dejé de tomarle importancia cuando saqué de mi bolsillo un condón que había comprado ese mismo día.

—¿Quieres ponérmelo tú? —dije abriendo la envoltura con los dientes.

Creí ver un destello en sus ojos cuando tomó el preservativo con la punta de los dedos. Me sonrió antes de agacharse frente a mi miembro.

Sus frías manos lo tomaron, jadeé ante la sensación y su boca tomó con cuidado receptáculo para el semen.

Tragué saliva cuando entendí sus intenciones.

Su boca se acercó a mi mientras el preservativo se desenrollaba por la fuerza que Levi aplicaba, tomé de sus cabellos con fuerza y un gruñido escapó de mi boca resonando por las paredes, de inmediato temí que me hubiesen escuchado.

Él estuvo un poco más de tiempo con su boca amoldando el condón a mi pene, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que en el momento en el que paró no pude evitar sentirme ansioso.

—Esta es la primera vez que hago esto en la calle y dejo que mis rodillas y mis pantalones se ensucien… No me hagas arrepentirme —dijo él con la respiración entrecortada.

Tuve ganas de reír, pero la excitación me nublaba el raciocinio hasta tal punto que solamente podía pensar en follármelo.

Mi cuerpo lo acorraló aún más, lo tomé con suavidad y lo alcé lo suficiente como para que él pudiera enredar sus piernas a mí cintura.

Diferente a lo que creí, él pesaba bastante, así que para mantenerlo bien en su sitio utilicé la pared para recargarlo ahí.

La punta rozó su entrada sintiendo de momento el calor de su cuerpo, jadeé cuando poco a poco fui entrando, estaba demasiado estrecho. Tanto él como yo reprimimos nuestras ganas de gemir, la sensación era abrumadora, el calor de su cuerpo estaba haciéndome enloquecer y, una vez que la metí toda, ya no pude contenerme más.

Comencé a moverme con rapidez, Levi se aferró con fuerza a mí mientras nuestras bocas se comían mutuamente causando sonidos acuosos.

Su pene rozaba mi cuerpo levemente, recordándome lo necesitado que estaba.

—Tócate para mí —le susurré, incapaz de hacer otra cosa ya que yo lo estaba sosteniendo.

Él asintió tomando con su mano su palpitante erección, sacudiéndola a la par de mis embestidas.

Nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor, nuestros alientos mezclándose, nos deshacíamos en suspiros y jadeos.

Nuestros cuerpos ansiaban la liberación.

—N-necesito… Más… Profundo —dijo Levi con los ojos húmedos, su cuerpo estaba temblando como gelatina, sentía que en cualquier momento podría colapsar.

Obedecí, deseando satisfacerlo y rocé a voluntad su próstata.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí! —chilló completamente fuera de sí, repetí la acción solo para escuchar su voz.

—Levi… Nos oirán, m-modera tu voz.

Levi ensartó sus dientes en mi hombro causando un millón de chispas en mi cuerpo, por alguna razón eso me había gustado demasiado.

—Mmm… ¡Ah! Yo… Voy a correrme —gimió con fuerza.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo se tensó, su interior comenzó a apretarse aún más aprisionando mi hinchado pene haciéndolo estallar justo después de él.

Sentí como mis piernas temblaban y mi cuerpo se venía abajo, me deslicé hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo con Levi aun aferrado a mí.

Nuestras respiraciones eran ya lo único que se oía en todo el callejón.

—Eso… No estuvo mal —susurró aun jadeante.

Tan pronto me recuperé de aquél orgasmo sentí el frío golpearme de pronto calando hasta mis huesos, comencé a titiritar sin poder evitarlo. Ni corto ni perezoso, salí de Levi, me quité el condón y me coloqué los pantalones. Me iba a dar hipotermia seguro.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te ha encogido del frío? —dijo Levi con burla mientras se colocaba con cierto repelús su ropa.

—¿Tú no tienes frío? —mi voz se oyó realmente descompuesta a causa del helado viento soplando con delicadeza, o eso creí porque Levi frunció el ceño.

—No, en realidad, estoy acostumbrado.

Oh, cierto, había olvidado por completo de con quien estaba hablando.

No dijimos nada más, dejando que el silencio se apoderara del lugar, excepto por el sonido de mis dientes castañear involuntariamente.

El rostro de Levi lucía preocupado, o tal vez solo fingía, aun así me tomó de los brazos con suavidad.

—No traes auto ¿Cierto? —yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —una vez más negué.

Él levantó una ceja, completamente confundido.

Pese a que me estaba convirtiendo en una paleta helada, lo miré con intensidad y sonreí ladeadamente en un intento de parecer provocativo.

—En realidad, pienso que esto ha sido demasiado bueno como para alejarme de ti esta noche.

Sabía que había usado las palabras correctas cuando noté la comisura de sus labios temblar un poco para formar una minúscula sonrisa que no pasé desapercibida.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi plan estaba funcionando. Si todo salía bien habría logrado mi verdadero objetivo.

El juego había comenzado, y yo tenía muy en claro que esta vez yo sería el ganador.

 _Oh, pobre Levi, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, pero te aseguro que lo sabrás muy pronto._

 _ **Fin del Capítulo.**_

* * *

N/A: Hola, mis hermosas bebés, muchas gracias por leerme :3

Sé que este inicio no tiene mucho sentido, pero les prometo que más adelante entenderán todo (?)

Espero les haya gustado, por lo menos el lemon xD

Como siempre estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, si tengo algún error agradecería que me lo notificaran.

Y una vez más, gracias por su amor, a cada una de ustedes las llevo dentro de mi podrido corazón. Más a Aline, ella tiene un lugar muy enorme :3 _—espero valores mis intentos de flirtear con vos (?)—._

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**


End file.
